blackhazefandomcom-20200223-history
Lidusis Dien Artian
Lidusis Dien Artian (리더시스 디엔 아르티안, Lideosiseu Dien Aleutian) is the deuteragonist in Black Haze. He is the second son of Duchess Dayner Artian and is an Idun at Helios. Originally, he was called a "Monster" by his peers. Childhood: When he was younger, Ibriel visited him and introduced him to her older brother, Chevel Phon Hadelio.Black Haze: Chapter 46 Chevel and Ibriel would frequently come to visit him until one day, Ibriel was killed by a demon while she was playing alone with Lidusis, who emerged from the situation unharmed.Black Haze: Chapter 47 Chevel blamed Lidusis for his sister's death and the next time they met was when Lidusis came to Helios.Black Haze: Chapter 47 Attending Helios: Chevel began to bully Lidusis when he started attending Helios and due to Chevel's highly influential status as a Hereis, the majority of the school joined in. There was an incident at the library where a large number of witnesses observed Lidusis supposedly turn into a monster. After, the entire school shunned him.Black Haze: Chapter 28 A month into school, his mother, being concerned about Lidusis's school life, requested Opion's master to send someone to help and protect her son. It was decided that Rood Chrishi would be given this mission.Black Haze: Chapter 10 Rood Chrishi Rood was given the mission to help and protect Lidusis so that he may enjoy a normal school life. After much persistence by Rood, Lidusis eventually came to trust him as a friend. Dio Varus Initially, Dio ignored Lidusis so he won't draw unwanted attention to himself and tried to convince Rood to do the same. However, after Lidusis stopped avoiding Rood, the three of them became good friends. Lin Noa Lin was troubled by the bullying and only gained the courage to voice her opinion after Lidusis used himself as a human shield to protect his classmates during the incident with the Klads. After that, Lin became friends with Dio, Rood, and Lidusis. Ibriel Phon Hadelio She was most likely Lidusis' first friend and often played with him when he was young. In turn, Lidusis came to care for her. However, an incident occurred which lead to her death. As a witness to this, Lidusis grew up believing that he was the cause for her death, making him feel an enormous amount of guilt. Chevel Phon Hadelio Initially, Chevel did not like Lidusis until he started to understand him. They often hung out with each other until the say Ibriel died. This caused Chevel to hate Lidusis and even bully him when he started attending Helios. [http://blackhaze.wikia.com/wiki/Temporary_Profiles#Unknown2 Older Brother] He appears to be responsible for all the troubles in Lidusis' life; planting the idea of Lidusis being a "monster" in Chevel's mind. When he was younger, he suggested to Lidusis that he shows Ibriel the flowers in the garden, leading to her death. *(To Rood Chrishi) "From now on, worse things could happen. I will bring you misfortune…."Black Haze: Chapter 27 *(To Chevel Phon Hadelio) "I can't… Not like back then… I can't lose it all again!"Black Haze: Chapter 49 Category:Males Category:Helios Category:Students Category:Aristocrats Category:Idun